pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Mochichichi
'''Mochichichi '''is a boss in Patapon 2 and a rare boss in Patapon 3. It is a large black Mochichi-like bird (hence it's name) with a large, green and yellow dot on it's body. In Patapon 2, Mochichichi is typically an easy boss to beat, but doesn't drop rare bones very often. Mochichichi's stage also has 4 Mochichis in the start in Patapon 2, which can be killed for bones, hides, and Ka-ching Mochichichi is a rare boss in Patapon 3. It has much more HP and does more damage compared to the damage that it did in Patapon 2. Missions Patapon 2 *Angry Mochichichi- Mochichichi is fought as a mandatory boss. Patapon 3 *Terribird Mochichichi- Appears as a rare boss in the Greedy Mask Jungle. Attacks Triple Peck Mochichichi stares angrily at your army and then pecks at the ground three times. This attack is a little dangerous, and defending is necessary. In Patapon 3, This attack does the most damage and jumping is recommended. Either dodge, or jump if you have these songs. This move is often used after Sleeping Gas. Tornado Attack In Patapon 2, after Mochichichi reaches Level 10, it will begin using Fenicchi's Tornado Attack. After raising its head and "sitting" on the ground, it twirls around, creating a damaging vortex of air. The damage varies depending on h ow close your Patapons are to the center, but it will usually be extremely high. Using PonPata will put you completely out of range. The DonDon song is inadvisable, as it will only put your army in the worst part of the attack. Heavy Jump Mochichichi put his legs pointing at your army, then jump with a body slam, this attack does moderate damage, so you can use ChakaChaka, but if you have the PonPata song, then use it to avoid damage. Sleeping Gas When Mochichichi becomes staggered or takes massive damage, it will take a step back and stare at your Patapons. Then it will turn around, fart, and run away. After a while, Mochichichi will fly back to your army. When the gas from the fart touches the Patapons, they will take damage, and they might fall asleep or get poisoned. This attack can avoided by the PonPata song, but it is preferable to use the DonDon song. If you don't have either song, defend with ChakaChaka followed by the DonChaka song (if you have it), in case the gas puts some Patapons asleep or poisons them. Rage In Patapon 3, when Mochichichi's health reaches half, he gets angry, then screams, which means he is in rage. In rage, Mochichichi´s attacks are a lot faster, without any warning, so the player must be careful and keep using ChakaChaka and PonPata. After a while, the rage will wear off and you can resume attacking again. Trivia *Mochichichi is the second boss to be fought in Patapon 2. But if Majidonga or Kacchindonga appears in Dongara Ruins, it is either third or fourth. *Mochichichi is in Patapon 3, but only appears rarely. Mochichichi is a lot more powerful then in Patapon 2, and can deal 4-digits damage points with its beak attack, so Pon Pata or Chaka Chaka song must be used to survive if you have low level units! This is a real threat especially when Mochichichi is in rage! *Mochichichi is the only boss where you will see Mochichis. *Mochichichi, Gaeen, Manboth, and Zaknel are the only bosses that don't have instant kill attacks in Patapon 2. Videos es:Mochicchichi Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Hunting Category:Rare Boss Category:Patapon 2 Enemies